


The Flu

by Den007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kalex, Kalex Week, Love, Love Confessions, Protective Alex Danvers, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Sick Character, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den007/pseuds/Den007
Summary: Kara comes down sick and it takes Alex by surprise. Alex soon finds herself in a race against time to discover the underlying cause of Kara's affliction and come up with a treatment before it's too late.This takes place sometime post-Maggie. I wasn't sure how to fit in Mon-El, so Just don't mention him at all :-)Warning - this story explores Kara and Alex romantically.





	1. DEO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts), [DJsaxby16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/gifts), [xavacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavacid/gifts), [L_Miss_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Miss_Sunshine/gifts), [silverwriter01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/gifts), [ChiotWriter (IgnisHeron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisHeron/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic ever. And I think it's the first story I've ever written to completion. I'm a relatively new fan of Supergirl and of "shipping" inside of popular shows, (my daughter has educated me.) I think like most, I bought into the Mon-El relationship with Kara, but as I caught up on the series and got to know the characters I could also see the signs with people like Lena, and even Alex. I was inspired by some of the very first fanfic stories that I read (which I am also new to) by some great authors such as Geekgrrllurking, DJsaxby16, L_Miss_Sunshine, silverwriter01, ChiotWriter (IgnisHeron), and xavacid, who do a good job of capturing the essence of the characters as portrayed in the TV series. If any of them happen to read my story, they might notice some elements I borrowed, such as Kara visiting Alex at school, the bracelets that they wear, and the popular recurring theme of their bond. I have enjoyed reading quite a few stories shared at this point, so thank you to all that write and publish. I hope this gives back a little.

The DEO situation room was oddly quiet. The hum of the systems and soft glow of the monitors were all that broke the silence. Alex was adding just a few more details to the form in front of her. Only this wasn’t a mission op report; just a supply requisition form. Normally she wouldn’t pay it much attention, but with the quiet day, she had time for a little more scrutiny. If not, she might simply have signed it as is and wound up with 3 times as many cases of 9mm ammunition as was necessary. It was a useless caliber for her teams. And most of the 9mm sidearms had been recycled months ago.

She made the edit zeroing out the order and applying the cost to the more effective 300 AAC Blackout, which oddly was omitted from the order despite being in low supply.

Alex shook her head as she made the correction when she felt her cell phone vibrate and ring with the unique chime assigned for only one reason..

She shifted her focus to the screen immediately. This ringtone had only one purpose, and was assigned to the only phone number configured to receive an emergency call concerning Kara.

“Hello, this is Alex Danvers,” she answered, expecting a sales or political solicitation of some kind. Instead she recognized the unmistakable voice of Cat Grant of Catco Worldwide Media.

“ _Is this Miss Alexandra Danvers?_ ” Miss Grant asked, but somehow sounded as if it really didn’t matter to her one way or the other.

“Yes this is Alex..”

“ _Good,_ ” Miss Grant interrupted. “ _I’m calling because you are listed as the emergency contact for my assistant Kara Danvers._ ”

“Yes, we’ve met Miss Grant..”

“ _I thought you should know that Kara has been sent home sick today._ ”

Alex paused trying to process the information. “Kara is sick? Is she all right? Has she…”

“ _I have already sent her home with a driver. She didn’t want me to call you….and I thought that was an odd request… which is why I am calling you now._ ”

Alex was still trying to understand how Kara could be sick with anything. “Miss Grant, can you tell me more about…”

“ _My participation in this matter is concluded. Please insure that Kara does not succumb to some awful flesh eating disease,_ ” Cat interrupted again. “ _And please inform HR if whatever she has is contagious or communicable so that I can take the necessary steps to quarantine the building and inform the innocent citizens of National City._ ”

“Miss Grant I would appreciate it if..” < _Click > _

_How can anyone stand to work with that woman,_ Alex thought as the line went dead. Cat Grants arrogance notwithstanding, Alex was trying to recall if Kara had ever been sick at all.

She pulled up the long running texting thread with Kara on her phone.

[Kara, I just received a strange call from your work saying you went home sick. Are you alright?]

Alex stared at the screen waiting for a response. Within a few seconds, the bottom left corner of the screen displayed a small quoted animation as an indication that a response was in process. It displayed for only a few seconds before it disappeared.

Alex furrowed her brows confusingly, watching the screen as if it were a toaster waiting to pop.

The pending-response icon displayed again, but as quickly as it returned it disappeared again.

 _This is strange..._ Alex thought staring at the screen. Her attention was broken with J’onn Jones sudden exclamation.

“I didn’t think it was possible, but I think the entire office is actually bored today,” the Director stated. It was probably an attempt to break the ice of silence experienced all day.

“I’ll tell you something I didn’t think was possible J’onn”, Alex began still staring at the screen. The response icon still had not yet resumed since the last indication.

Alex looked up at J’onn. “Kara apparently went home sick today.”

“Oh?” the Director responded. Alex looked away, confusion still on her face.

“It’s probably nothing,” Alex said looking back at her still dormant text screen. “But she’s not responding to my texts.” Alex looked back at J’onn. His expression was neutral. “Don’t you think that’s strange?” The Director gave away no indication one way or the other what his speculation might be.

Alex returned her attention to the screen of her phone which was still vacant a response. With still nothing new on the screen she decided she needed to get over to Kara’s and see what was going on. She tucked her phone into her flack jacket pocket while declaring, “I’m sorry Director, I’m going to head out and go check on Kara. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Certainly Alex, Take all the time you need,” J’onn responded with a reassuring smile.

Alex was already walking toward the locker rooms and away from the conversation when Vasquez approached the Director.

“Excuse me Sir, but we just received a credible lead on the maaldorian we’ve been trying to locate. Should I catch Agent Danvers and assemble a team?”

The Director held up his hand and waited a few more seconds until he was sure Alex was far enough out of hearing distance. He didn’t break his line of site with her while responding; “Inform Ops that Agent Danvers and Supergirl are to be taken off of Alert Status for the time being. All requests directed to either of them are to pass through me first.

Is that clear?”

“Yes Sir” replied the Agent, turning to execute the order.


	2. KARA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex visits Kara to see about her sickness

Alex unlocked Kara’s apartment door with her personal key and pushed open the door.

“Kara? Are you here? She asked to the room walking in. Kara was seated on the couch with a blanket over her lap and a cup of hot tea in front of her. She smiled warmly as Alex quickly made her way up to her. Alex didn’t waste any time stretching out her hand and placing it on Kara’s forehead.

“What’s wrong? Your work called me and told me you had to go home sick.” Alex immediately started scanning her sister with a strong look of concentration on her face.

Kara tried to reassure her as best as she could. “Alex I’m fine really. I just have some kind of cold or something.” Alex’s expression was skeptical as she began to examine her sister, her fingers pressed under Kara’s jaw probing at her lymph nodes checking for inflammation. She took out a light pen and pointed it into Kara’s eyes, who flinched from the unexpected intrusion.

“Alex! Come on you’re blinding me,” she protested squinting her eyes and turning her head. Alex grabbed hold of Kara’s chin returning her face to position so she could continue. “Hold still,” Alex instructed. She flashed the light in and out of Kara’s eyes checking for reaction. Kara sighed, “You’re making a fuss for nothing really…”

“Alex paused, glaring directly into Kara’s face, “A fuss? Really? If you didn’t want me coming over here you might’ve responded to my texts,” she admonished; somewhat more sternly than she intended. Alex turned and pulled open her medical bag pulling out her stethoscope and a thermal device specifically made for Kara. She draped the stethoscope over her shoulder and pulled the thermal device from it’s protective case.

Kara gave an exasperated sigh, “I just didn’t want you to worry and get all panicky. Like you are right now--” Alex stuck the advanced thermometer into Kara’s mouth and grabbed her wrist feeling for her pulse. Kara rolled her eyes as Alex stared at her watch, mentally timing her heart rate. Alex let go of Kara’s wrist making some notes into her scratch pad and plucked the thermometer from Kara’s mouth. The data from the device was already uploaded into an app on her phone.

Alex frowned as she studied the output. “Your temperature is elevated. It’s 10 degrees above normal.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t sick, I just don’t..” Alex stuck a tongue depressor into Kara’s mouth pushing down on her tongue and checking for signs of sickness in the back of her throat. “Have you eaten anything different lately? Did you scratch yourself with something during one of the recent Ops?”

Kara mumbled her response with the tongue depressor still in her mouth. Alex removed it and raised her eyebrows at Kara in impatient indignation.

Kara repeated sincerely “I said, no; nothing that I know of. I don’t have any injuries and I’ve only eaten the usual things lately. Most of which you’ve eaten with me.”

Alex arranged her stethoscope to her ears and grabbed hold of Kara’s shoulder tugging her forward to gain access to her back. Kara reluctantly complied as Alex slid the receiving end of the scope up inside the back of her shirt resting high up on her left side.

“Breath deeply,” Alex instructed.

“Alex, I’m not congested I can breathe just fine—-“ Alex shifted the receiver to the other side of her back and said again, “Breathe Kara, deeply, in and out.” It wasn’t implied as optional.

Kara took a deep breath and let it out as instructed. Alex shifted the receiver lower and repeated the process to each side of her back. Kara performed as instructed without prompting.

Alex returned the scope to her shoulder. She couldn’t help displaying the concern on her face. “I want you to stay warm and drink plenty of water. Have you eaten today?”

“I really wasn’t hungry, and Miss Grant sent me home before I had a chance to have lunch.”

Alex frowned in disappointment. Kara needed 5 times the amount of caloric intake that humans did. And if she was sick, she might need even more to fight it off.

“There are some protein shakes in the fridge. I want you to drink 5 of them before you go to bed.”

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes “Alright.”

“I’m serious Kara, do not test me, or I will bring a truck down here and ship you back to the DEO where I will plug you into every machine I—-“

“Okay okay, I will, I promise.” Kara tried to smile reassuringly.

“Okay,” Alex said, satisfied Kara was cooperating with her. “I’m going to get this data back to the lab for analysis. Go to bed ok?”

Kara nodded.

Alex put her instruments back into her bag and leaned forward pulling Kara into a warm hug. She kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter before letting go to stand up.

“Please call me right away if something changes or gets worse ok?” 

Kara smiled and nodded again.

Alex also nodded and smiled. “Okay.” She turned to go but just as she opened the door she turned again to gave one more direction; “And answer my texts when I send them!”

Kara laughed a little and waved her away. Alex closed the door behind her.

Kara’s smile faded. She wondered if she was going to have enough time to have this play out.


	3. DEO

J’onn Jones saw Alex enter the DEO out of the corner of his eye. But she didn’t proceed into the situation room. She turned heading to the stairway leading to her private lab upstairs.

Alex entered the lab and set her bag down onto her workbench. She immediately plugged her phone into the computer terminal to upload the data. As it began syncing she retrieved the thermometer she had placed in Kara’s mouth. It had also collected saliva that she could use for a more thorough analysis. Blood was too difficult to retrieve with Kara’s impenetrable skin. But the material collected should be sufficient to search for virus’ or pathogens.

Alex inserted the device into a docking port and the analyzer came to life as it started cataloging all of the information being disseminated. It would take some time before the sample was fully analyzed and compared with healthy readings taken previously.

She looked up noticing J’onn Jones walking into the room.

“I didn’t expect you back today,” he started. “How is Kara?”

Alex disconnected her phone from the interface and typed in commands that would bring up the data uploaded and start the background processes that would run comprehensive tests.

“She’s definitely contracted something. Her temperature is way up from normal. But she doesn’t have any signs of injury or infection.” She paused looking across the room thoughtfully. Then addressing J’onn she continued, “She doesn’t seem to think this is any big deal. She was actually kinda put off that I came by at all. But this is strange J’onn. I really don’t remember Kara ever being sick. Do you have any ideas?”

J’onn pursed his lips as he thought on the question. “I don’t think Kryptonians are immune to common infections. It could be she just isn’t as susceptible most of the time.”

“I got colds all the time as a kid,” Alex offered. “Kara would bounce around my bed impatiently asking when I would be better so I could pay attention to her again. That’s what I remember.”

Alex looked at her watch. It was 5pm and Kara would be starving by now if she hadn’t eaten anything substantive.

“It’s going to take several hours for the analysis to complete. I think I’ll go back to Kara’s and try to get her to eat something.”

“Sure Alex. Take the chopper. You might be coming back and forth a few times while you work through this.”

“Actually I was thinking of bringing Kara here where I have more resources.”

J’onn shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that unless it’s necessary. I doubt Kara wants to spend the next few days laying on one of your examination tables.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “Thanks J’onn. I’ll take you up on the chopper though.”


	4. KARA

It was fortunate there was a corner market very close to the DEO. Alex could pick up a few things to supplement what Kara had at the apartment without having to leave the area. Alex grabbed a field bag and stuffed it with some workout and field clothes. She really didn’t have time to head back to her apartment if she was going to check on Kara and make it back to the DEO to check on the analysis results. But she really didn’t need to with the supplies available to her from the office.

It was convenient that the DEO headquarters had been moved from the desert to the city center, but it was still a significant trek through town to Kara’s apartment. The chopper would make that less than 10 minutes, and fortunately there was a small helipad on top of the building.

Alex set the chopper down with relative precision, given her infrequent piloting. She’d thought about having it piloted for her, but she wasn’t sure exactly what her itinerary was going to look like for the next 48 hours. And she didn’t want to inconvenience a DEO pilot.

Grabbing her bags and supplies she walked through the rooftop staircase door and moved quickly to Kara’s floor. She entered the apartment expecting to see Kara still camped out on the couch. But the common room was empty and the twilight of the day was starting to darken the room.

Alex set down her supplies and made her way to Kara’s room.

Kara was in bed in her nightshirt with the covers tightly covering her. Alex walked to her side of the bed and knelt down, placing the back of her hand to Kara’s forehead.

 _Hot_ , Alex thought to herself. _Higher than earlier_.

Kara opened her eyes and smiled. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” Alex returned warmly. “Thank you for going to bed. I was sure you’d be spooning ice cream from the couch when I came back.”

“I don’t feel so good,” Kara admitted. “I think I just want to go to sleep.”

Alex nodded. “Did you drink the protein shakes?”

“Kara shook her head. “I tried. I opened one and took a few drinks but it just didn’t taste very good.”

“That’s ok.” Alex kept trying to project warmth and comfort in her face. But this was really starting to worry her. Whatever this is was progressing fast. She needed answers so she could come up with a treatment.

“Go to sleep. I’ll be out in the other room if you need me.” Kara nodded and closed her eyes.

As Alex turned to grab the door knob and close the door, the glint of Kara’s bracelet caught her attention. It was sitting on the nightstand. Alex looked at it quizzically before gently closing the door. She reflectively grasped her own bracelet and rotated it slightly on her left wrist wondering for a moment.

Then she pulled out her cell phone and scrolled to the one name, that although loosely referred to as family, was not listed in her group of favorites.

She clicked raising the phone to her ear. It rang only a few times before being answered.

“ Hello Alex, this is a surprise. Is everything all right ?”

“Not really Clark. Would you mind coming over to Kara’s please? She’s sick and I’m hoping you can help me understand what is wrong.”

“ I’ll be there as soon as I can. ”


	5. CLARK

Clark entered Kara’s room and quietly approached her bed. He noticed right away the room was dark with the shades drawn tightly closed. She appeared to be sleeping. Her hair was disheveled and she was glistening with perspiration. Her breathing was shallow and he could tell that her strength was probably gone. He reached forward and gently placed his palm to her forehead.

The fever was intense. She was burning up by any human standards.

“I’m really worried Clark,” Alex said from the doorway. “She’s never been this sick. I didn’t even know it was possible.”

Clark couldn’t help but brush Kara’s hair from her face before he took his hand away. Alex couldn’t see the subtle smile that he accidentally let slip. _“ I’m so sorry big cousin”_ Clark thought to himself. “ _This is all my fault,.. ”_

“I’ve scraped through several weeks of mission details trying to figure out what might be infecting her. She insists it’s nothing but..” Clark turned and motioned for the both of them to leave the room.

Alex moved outside the door and Clark gently closed the door behind them. They both walked to the common area and Clark sat down on the couch. He looked up at Alex and motioned for her to sit.

“What is wrong with her Clark?” Alex asked urgently. Now she was really worried. Clark clearly knew what was wrong. And he was preparing to give her the terrible news.

“Is she dying? Oh my god she’s not dying is she?” Alex’s throat started to tighten. She sat down on the couch.

Clark smiled as he tried to begin. “No Alex. Kara is not going to die.”

“Then what is it?” She exclaimed. “What is wrong with her?” Why won’t she tell me?”

Clark looked directly into Alex’s eyes. There was just no getting around this. “Alex I’m so sorry. This is actually my fault.”

Alex’s concern shifted to confusion. “What is your fault? Is this some kind of family genetic condition?”

“No”

Clark was still trying to work out how to begin this conversation. “Kara is, fighting an infection in a way. Not like an invasive virus as you know it. But it’s similar.”

“What kind of virus? Is it a common earth type virus? I can help her if you tell me what it is.”

“There’s nothing you can do”, Clark tried. “It really just needs to run its course.”

Alex clearly wasn’t getting through to Clark and he didn’t seem to understand how unusual this was.

“Clark, she is burning up”. Can’t you see this isn’t normal? Even for her? Have you ever had this before?”

“No I haven’t.” Clark admitted.

“Well then how do you know what it is?”

“I…” Clark hesitated, unsure how to answer.

Now Alex was growing impatient. Did Clark want her to be sick? As clueless as he was, certainly he had the brainpower to remember Alex was a Doctor. She just needed to know something about what this was.

“Clark, tell me what has got hold of her so I can help her.”

Alex wasn’t buying into his attempt to marginalize the affliction, and it was clear the more he kept trying the deflect, the more insistent she was becoming. There just wasn’t any other path than the truth.

Clark looked straight into Alex’s eyes.

“It’s you” he said.

Alex was shocked. “Me? What about me? Did I pass something to her somehow? Is she suddenly allergic to me? What did I do to her?”

Clark sighed. “You didn’t do anything” he said. “I’m afraid I’m the one that did this, to both of you.”

Alex was totally confused. “What did you do?” Alex pleaded.

“Alex you have to understand” Clark began. He took a deep breath. “When Kara first came to earth I was unprepared for her. I had barely begun to understand who I was at the time and where I was from. I came here as an infant. Kara was little more than 12 years old. All that I knew was that she needed more than I could provide. A real family and stability. I knew very little about my own customs. Only that young Kryptonian females are very vulnerable and need a close familial bond in order to make it through the challenging period of teenage adolescence. From Kara’s perspective, she had only just left Krypton. She was homesick and needed to be grounded. I consulted the archives and determined that bonding her to your family would give her the stability she would need.”

Alex remembered this. She remembered the bonding ceremony that joined Kara into her family. “I still don’t understand,” Alex stated.

Clark continued, “I thought the bonding ceremony was the solution. It would bind Kara not only to your family, but also to you both together as sisters, giving her the connection she would need to survive.”

Alex still didn’t follow. “I’m still not getting how this is making Kara sick Clark.”

Clark swallowed. “I didn’t know what the ritual actually was for or what it..”

Alex’s concern was now turning to frustration and anger. She’d never really been fond of Clark. It always seemed strange to her that Kara’s cousin and only living survivor of her home planet dumped her on an alien foster family and all but abandoned her. She even recalled several tearful talks with Kara over something about how she would never have done that to him and it was actually her who had been sent to protect him in the first place.

“Are you telling me your ignorance of your own customs has injured Kara or put her life in jeopardy?” Alex leaned closer with her trademark glare of intimidation, pointing a threatening finger in Clark’s direction. “I swear if your negligence has hurt her…”

“Alex please. Kara is not in danger and she is not going to die from this.”

Clark looked down as he searched for words that would explain. “The bonding ceremony required a focal point. An individual to bind with.” He glanced up and saw that Alex was staring straight into him. He diverted his eyes and tried to continue.

“My assumption was that it would bind Kara to an individual of the family that would serve as her anchor. Like a sister.”

“Go on,” Alex stated, but now her tone was flat as she began to realize there was much more to this situation than a simple case of the flu.

“It wasn’t until years later, when Lois and I got together that I discovered the bonding ceremonies true purpose.”

I sudden realization settled on Alex. _Of all the .._

“So you married us,” Alex stated. It wasn’t a question.

“Well...in a sense but not exactly. Your nearest comparison would be more like a formal betrothal.”

Alex was trying to process this and keep up. So far she couldn’t see how any of this ceremonial nonsense had anything to do with Kara taking sick.

“I don’t understand. What does this have to do with Kara being sick?”

“The bonding-betrothal is more than just a ceremony, it has some.. biological aspects to it as well.”

Alex’s expression was deadpan and confusion. But she willed herself to refrain from speaking. She sat stoically and waited for Clark to continue.

Clark took a deep breath.

“The ritual is a formal way of establishing an arranged marriage. The ceremony formalizes the arrangement between the potential couple, but the actual bond is through an exchange of each other’s genetic material.”

“You mean Kara and I have a piece of each other--a portion of our DNA within each other?”

“It appears so. At least for her side.”

Alex asked again, “and me?”

“I’m not sure Alex. By the time I even knew about this other aspect to the bonding ceremony I didn’t know if it had actually resulted in a biological exchange between the 2 of you, given your alien physiology.”

“And you didn’t think to mention it when you found out?”

“In Kryptonian society, all marriages are arranged. It is specifically for the continuing evolutionary improvement of the race.”

“How enlightening,” Alex stated flatly.

Clark continued. “The arrangement is partially political and strategic between families, but is primarily rooted in genetic compatibility with a great deal of emphasis on how each individual's talents and attributes can contribute to the offspring. As you know, Kara and I were naturally born. The first in hundreds of years. It was in direct opposition to cultural norms.” Clark was hoping that detail might bring some levity to the subjects at hand but it was clear It had no softening effect on Alex.

Clark took a moment to swallow and continue.

Alex interjected, “You mentioned “potential couple.” What does that mean?”

“The science is fairly strong. In most cases the bonding is established and the couple grows closer over the remaining years of their development. Their need to be in contact with each other grows stronger until they eventually formalize the marriage.”

“And if it doesn’t?” said Alex.

“Not all pairings end up compatible. Some never take root. The attachment to each other wanes. The bonding dissipates and a new arrangement is attempted.”

Alex stared down at her knees, her scientific curiosity taking over. “How does that happen exactly; the dissipating part.”

“The body rejects the genetic material, typically on both sides. It would manifest itself like a flu or something similar. It would become apparent that the couple no longer displayed the need to be near each other.”

Alex started to understand the symptoms associated with a viable bonding. She found herself recalling the innumerable nights that Kara spent with her in her bed, the hand holding. Even her own overwhelming and instinctual desire to protect Kara and keep her safe. Was it all just chemically induced behavior?

“Does Kara know about all of this?”

Clark considered the question thoughtfully. “I’m really not sure Alex. She certainly is sick, but she may not have any idea on why. I seem to recall that she was similarly sick before.”

Alex shifted back in his direction. “When? I don’t remember Kara ever being sick.”

Clark was thoughtful as he tried to recall. “I think the first time Eliza called me was a month or so after you left for college.”

 _After I left ,_ Alex thought. And as she looked back she realized that the excitement of going to college wore off quickly as she became homesick and stressed.

“What happened? What did you tell her?” Alex asked.

Clark continued carefully, “Alex I really didn’t know about the biological transfer at that time. I’d never been sick, so I just assumed Kara was more susceptible to earth viruses than me. I offered some records from the archives to Eliza. And that was the end of it. I don’t think it ever came up again.”

 _Eliza_ .. Alex thought. _Of course_.

Alex paused as she absorbed all that Clark has imparted to her. Her next steps had to be considered carefully.


	6. ELIZA

Clark had to return to Metropolis, for what he couldn’t say. But he assured Alex he would be back in a moments notice if she were to call. And with that he launched himself from the balcony and away into the night.

Alex watched as he streaked above the skyline and then rocketed away leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

Then she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mother. The other side rang 4 times before it was picked up.

“ Alex honey how are you? ”

“Mom, we need to talk. Kara is very sick. I’ll be there in the next hour or so.”

The pause on the other side of the phone was nerve racking for Alex, but she waited patiently for her mother to respond.

“ I understand. I’ll be ready when you get here. ”

* * *

It had been at least 8 months since Alex had held the stick of a chopper but she was pleased with herself anyway. She managed a relatively smooth ride to Midvale and better than average landing in the field behind the house.

Alex could see lights from the back of the house as she pulled off her headset and powered down the engines. She opened her cockpit door and immediately enveloped the salty sea air emanating from the ocean on the other side of the house. She slipped out and closed the door but moved determinedly to her childhood home. She could hear waves crashing in the distance as she rounded the front of the house. Eliza stood waiting for her.

“Hello Mom,” Alex said somewhat flatly as she approached the stairs to the front porch. Eliza smiled warmly. “Come inside Alex. I think this conversation is long overdue.”

Alex stepped inside and closed the front door behind her. Eliza embraced her oldest daughter. She turned and collected a serving tray she had prepared in advance, The tea pot and cups were already set. Eliza grabbed the hot water kettle from the stove and poured. The aroma from the tea started to emanate from the pot. Eliza hoped it would add a soothing element to the conversation about to take place.

Alex sat on the couch and received the cup extended from her mother. Someone needed to start so Alex decided it might as well be her.

“You didn’t seem surprised by my call Mom. In fact, you seemed to be expecting it.”

Eliza took a sip from her cup weighing her response.

Alex decided to continue, hoping that more context might relieve the tension.

“Mom, I’m not sure about all that’s going on. But I don’t want to waste a lot of time. Kara is very sick and getting worse. I’ve already spoken to Clark. He told me Kara is suffering some kind of withdrawal as a result of the bonding ceremony we had together as kids. He doesn’t seem to think there is anything that can be done. But I’m really worried about her. And I don’t understand what this means. I don’t know what will happen and I don’t know if Kara does either. Clark said that Kara was sick once before, when I left for College. He said you contacted him about it.”

Eliza lowered her cup and tried to project as warm a smile as she could muster. She knew this talk would come eventually and yet was still unprepared for it.

“Yes. Kara came down sick not long after you left for college. And you’re right. It was a very unusual and unexpected circumstance. So I contacted Kal for help. As you might have surmised yourself, he didn’t offer much help personally, but he did provide me with data from his Kryptonian archives. I was able to make use of that to figure out what was wrong with her.”

“And??” Alex prompted.

Eliza considered carefully just how to deliver this information to her older daughter.

“Kal’s intentions for Kara were sincere. He didn’t know the true purpose of the bonding ceremony that you girls had entered into, and neither did we. Your father fancied himself a foremost expert on Superman, and even he didn’t know. But by the time this came around he was no longer at home to help me deal with it.”

Eliza took a sip of her tea. “I studied the bonding ceremony carefully. I discovered that Kara’s symptoms were the result of her separation from you. I determined that it was a physiological breakdown of the bond between the 2 of you. And if it ran its course, the bond would be severed completely, and permanently.”

Alex appeared confused as she absorbed Eliza’s recountment. “So you did something? Something to prevent the bond from severing?”

“Well, not directly. Kara took the necessary steps herself.”

Alex was still confused. “I don’t understand, what did she do..?”

Eliza smiled amusingly. “Really Alex? You don’t think I knew about Kara flying off to visit you in your dorm room? And I was certainly aware of how much you needed her as well. All I did was turn a blind eye, and make sure you came home regularly during your breaks. And I suspect that sleeping with all of your blankets and stuffed animals had something to do with it as well.”

Alex shook her head. “But why didn’t you just let it run its course back then? Why prolong the inevitable?”

Eliza smiled gently. “Because neither of you understood who you were, to yourselves or to each other. But I knew. I’d always known. You think it was a surprise to me when you came out?”

“Ok,” Alex admitted. It wasn’t inconceivable that her mother would have insight she’d needed longer to figure out for herself. But Kara?

“I knew who you were your whole life. But you needed to come to terms with it yourself in your own time," Eliza stated.

“But what did that have to do with Kara? It’s not like she..”

“Was in love with you?” Eliza asked sincerely. “Or you with her?” Eliza shifted closer and took Alex’s hands in hers. “Is it really that hard to believe?”

“Kara is in love with me?” Alex almost whispered, her gaze unfocused somewhere across the room.

“Well of course she is Alex.” Eliza said. The revelation was made as if it were undisputed.

Alex turned back with her eyebrows raised in shock.

Eliza continued. “The bond only endures if the partners are strongly and emotionally connected to each other. And the stronger that is, the harder it is for the bond to deteriorate and reset.”

Alex cleared her throat. “But what happens if the bond is severed? How do I stop this from happening?”

Eliza’s expression turned serious. “The only thing that can be done now is to complete the process. Otherwise the bond will be severed. And Alex, there are no second chances. The Kryptonian bonding process is a one-time thing.”

Alex stared down trying to process all of this. But Eliza stood.

“You and Kara don’t have a lot of time. If she is feverish, she is entering the final stages of severing the bond. You should go. Be with her, and try to come to terms with what you both have always known.”

Alex stood and nodded. She hugged her mother closely and left for the chopper.


	7. DEO

Alex sat the chopper down on top of the DEO in another acceptable, if not completely expert touchdown. As she shut down the systems and exited the cockpit she made a mental note to get more flight time in the future.

It was after 10pm and she needed to check the results of the analysis before heading back to Kara’s.

The DEO was relatively sparse of personnel as she made her way back to her lab. She sat down and pulled up the results of the analysis. There it was as plain as day. All viral scans were negative, but the DNA sequencing result was unmistakable. And since her own data was on record in the mainframe, the analysis was able to illustrate the distinguishing anomaly. Not only was it foreign to Kara’s primary strain, but it was also clearly identifiable as having originated from one **_Alexandra Danvers_**. Alex typed at the keyboard bringing up the last known DNA recording on record. Her own genetic marker wasn’t on the surface as it was shown now, but with some searching she was able to isolate it again more deeply.

It wasn’t so much as hidden as it was previously more widely dispersed. With the current scan it was concentrated. The body appeared to be collecting her DNA and pooling it together, most likely easier to extricate, she imagined.

J’onn Jones entered the lab and broke her concentration.

“You’re here a bit late aren’t you?” Alex stated, not really feeling like getting into the results of her analysis.

“I felt the rooftop shake from down in the sub basement from your landing. So I figured you were back,” J’onn said with an air of amusement.

Alex reached into her bag and pulled out a blood sampling punch. She pricked her own finger and added the sample to a glass slide. Although she was aware J’onn was perceptive of every action she was taking, she inserted the slide into the analyzer and kicked off the same testing protocols she had initiated for Kara. She stood up from her chair but was still leaning forward typing in the commands to save the previous comparison analysis and reached forward to turn off the monitor, hoping that it all seemed perfectly normal and not at all unusual.

If J’onn picked up on her nervousness, he wasn’t showing it.

“Are you criticizing my landing skills Director?” Alex asked annoyingly while looking out of the corner of her eyes.

“Well, I hope you won’t take offense to my taking it out of service for the next week to have the landing struts looked over.”

Alex’s eyes had a glare, but her smirk conveyed the amusement J’onn was trying to goad her into.

“You didn’t really come in here to make fun of my piloting did you,” Alex offered, deciding that further scrutiny of her landing might unfairly result in suspending her flight status.

J’onn chuckled, “not at all. But I am understandably curious about Kara’s condition, and frankly yours as well.”

“Mine?” Alex answered with feigned surprise. “I’m fine, why do you ask?”

J’onn crossed his arms. “Well the choppers transponder showed a flight to Midvale and back. I can only assume that you had a productive, although brief visit with your mother.”

Alex closed up her medical bag and stood facing him.

“I did. I needed to confirm some things after talking with Clark. When I last saw Kara, her condition was getting worse. But there was something else.” Alex paused, not really sure if she wanted to go there with J’onn.

“I noticed she had taken her sister bracelet off. I don’t think she’s ever taken it off.” Alex looked up. Jon had a slight smile that he couldn’t suppress.

Alex decided to drop the pretense.

“You know what these are,” her fingers reflectively began to turn the bracelet on her wrist.

Jon nodded as he kept his attention focused directly into Alex’s eyes. “I recognized it when you first came to work for me. And I recognized Kara’s as it’s mirror.”

“Then you knew all along?”

“Only that you had been bonded at some point in your youth. But as I began to know the both of you together, I suspected that neither of you fully understood what you were to each other.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Jon paused before answering. “I’m not sure there was anything I could have said or asked. I don’t think it was my place. Besides, you and Kara have always been overtly close to each other. For a time I really wasn’t sure if the both of you weren’t completely bonded in the marital sense. It was only within the last year that I suspected that the bond wasn’t complete. But again, I really didn’t know if your bracelets represented the traditional Kryptonian bonding, or were merely symbolic.”

Alex continued to twist the bracelet on her wrist as she thought about it.

“Eliza told me Kara is in love with me.” She looked up at Jon searching for an initial reaction, but he gave none.

“She said that if she weren’t, the bond would have deteriorated long ago.”

Jon hesitated before adding to the speculation, unsure whether or not he should be the one to open this door.

“Then she must also have told you the same must be true for the other party as well.” Alex’s eyes went directory into his at that statement.

“Otherwise the bond would not have endured,” J’onn stated. Alex didn’t have the words for a response. She was still so confused over the significance of the connection.

“How can a biological connection be dependent on actual feelings?” Alex asked. But she really wasn’t sure why she was asking. The question was more an admonishment as if J’onn or someone should convince her of the validity of the claim.

“I am not an expert on Kryptonian physiology,” J’onn declared. “However, my limited understanding is that every effort is taken to insure a suitable match. The bond itself ties the parties together in what is at first a fundamental way. But over time, after the bond takes root it only grows stronger if the compatibility of the partners is reinforced with the chemical stimulations associated with attraction, codependence, and mating.”

“Well that sounds an awful lot like love,” Alex said rather quietly, and not quite as as convincingly as she wanted to.

J’onn smiled warmly. “Well, I’m sure you’re looking to get back to Kara’s and check in on her, so I’ll leave you to it.” He turned to leave but Alex stopped him.

“J’onn wait, Alex said, but she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say.

J’onn paused. “Alex, you are perfectly welcome to make use of all of the DEO facilities that you need. But you’re off duty for the time being.”

“Thank you,” Alex said. J’onn gave a subtle wink and turned to leave.


	8. KARA

Alex gently opened the door to Kara’s room. It was pitch black until the light from the open door spilled inward.

And now she could see that what Kara was doing was intentional. The curtains weren’t just closed. Kara had installed a blackout shade that had fully blocked out the window. Kara’s back was turned but she was no longer wearing her night shirt. The bed sheet was pushed to just below the small of her back. She looked as though she had just stepped out of a downpour. Her skin wasn’t just damp, it was soaking. Her hair was wet. And she was shivering with chills.

Alex’s eyes shifted to the night stand. There in plain site was Kara’s bonding bracelet.

 _She’s expelling me from her very being_ , Alex thought to herself. _Purging me. Rejecting me.._

Alex could feel her eyes tearing up with that realization.

Kara knew exactly what she was doing. She was letting this happen. Intentionally.

Alex moved closer into the room trying to be as quiet as she could. She sat down on the side of the bed. Kara didn’t react in any way. The bed was vibrating from Kara’s chills. Alex reached forward and brushed her fingers along Kara’s back. She was so hot it almost startled Alex. She pressed her hand fully against Kara’s back and could feel her own hand absorbing the heat of Kara’s fever. Within a few seconds Kara’s chills began to subside, and her breathing became more relaxed. With her back turned Alex couldn’t see Kara’s eyes open with tears forming.

 _This isn’t right,_ Alex decided inwardly. It just seemed wrong somehow to let this continue in this way. Without any discussion or consideration. And Kara was clearly suffering. It was heartbreaking. Alex climbed into the bed and curled up next to Kara. She could feel the heat between them but Kara was still burning up. Alex shifted sitting up and pulled her nightshirt off, tossing it to the floor.

Now she and Kara were the same. There was nothing between them as she pressed up against her. Kara’s voice was weak and faint. “Alex you don’t have to…”

“Shhhh..” Alex stopped her. She reached up and stroked her hair, barely keeping her composure as tears were streaming from her eyes. But she could feel Kara’s temperature falling, equalizing with her own. The chills were abating and Kara’s breathing deepened. Within a few moments Kara had fallen asleep. Alex pulled in closer and wrapped her arms around her, settling in.

 _Not tonight. Not now,_ she thought. _I’m not ready._

Then she closed her eyes and gave in to the intimacy between them. _Tomorrow_ , she thought, before she fell asleep herself.


	9. Morning

Kara opened her eyes and could smell the coffee emanating from the common room.

 _She’s still here,_ she thought. _She stayed all night_. Kara’s fever was abated but she was still sick and wasn’t sure she could stand upright let alone walk into the kitchen. Still she had to try. She needed to acknowledge Alex. She didn’t want her to think she didn’t appreciate her concern.

She pulled open a drawer and selected a flannel pajama bottom to slide into, and a loose t-shirt. She couldn’t just saunter out naked in front of Alex, even if the both of them had slept that way all night. She sat up and wrapped herself in her bathrobe and with more effort than she thought necessary, stood up from the bed. She looked to the doorway and began shuffling outside the room.

Kara emerged from her bedroom and walked gingerly into the kitchen. Alex was already showered and dressed in her tactical black cargo pants and jacket. She was leaning forward on the kitchen island with both of her hands cupping the sides of her coffee. She had just risen it to her lips as Kara sauntered in.

“Good Morning,” Alex declared from behind her cup, her eyes just over the rim. “You look better, did you sleep well?”

Kara smiled faintly and gave a curt nod, but didn’t speak to the remark. Alex didn’t really mean it and she could tell.

Alex turned to the sink and poured out the remainder of her drink. She turned the faucet on and gave the cup a quick rinse as she said “ I need to get going but I’ll see you tonight. I’ll bring you something to eat. Get some rest”

Kara didn’t want to keep this up again tonight.

“Alex, really I don’t…” Alex cut her off as she turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel to dry the cup and her hands. She started walking around the island to meet Kara.

“It would probably do you some good to let some light into your room.” She walked up to Kara and gave her a comforting sisterly hug.

Kara tried again. “You don’t need to come…”

Alex took Kara’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes.

“I’m not doing this with you right now Kara. Go back to bed and get some rest. I’ll be back tonight.” Kara looked down in resignation and nodded.

Alex kissed her forehead and smiled at her, but Kara resisted looking up. She broke away and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Kara looked up at the door and could hear Alex’s footsteps fade as she walked away down the hall.

The sigh was involuntary as she turned and shuffled back into her room. She sat on the bed contemplating whether or not to bother taking a shower. She decided she might as well. She might not have the strength later and Alex’s return was inevitable. Then maybe she could begin again.


	10. A.I.

Alex stopped in front of the doorway to the DEO room containing Kara’s Kryptonian A.I. of her mother. She took a quick look around to see that the coast was clear before placing her hand on the biometric reader. She didn’t really know why, but she didn’t want to explain to anyone at the moment why she was accessing the program.

She stepped through the doorway and approached the holographic platform. The image of Alura Zor-El appeared in front of her, triggered by her presence as an authorized user.

Alex addressed the image.

“I need to ask you about the Kryptonian bonding process.”

The A.I. waited for a specific question.

Alex cleared her throat and began. “At some point the… potential couple “formalize” the process. How is that done?”

“The bonding process is complete at the conclusion of the couples first mating” the A.I stated flatly.

Alex shook her head.

“I need more specifics. What does that mean?”

“An act of mating is synonymous with the activity of sexual intercourse.”

 _Of course it is_ , Alex thought.

“Then the process is completed by..fluid transfer? Stimulation?”

“The participants engage in sexual activity, which raises their heart rates and produces endorphins and other bodily secretions composed of genetic material. It is necessary for both parties to achieve climax in order to release the necessary volume of genetic material to transfer to each other. The body is primed to receive the transfer and incorporate the partners DNA into each other’s genetic profile.”

Alex tried to stay focused on the details being recited, as she couldn’t help imagining the lurid activities popping into her head in the form of Kara Zor-El.

“But what about reproduction? I thought Kryptonians reproduced in an external clinical environment?”

“Kryptonian society has evolved to a more advanced and uniform method of biological reproduction, however the direct reproductive process is still physically possible.”

“What about…. same sex couples? Can the process be modified or enhanced in some way?”

The A.I paused. “Please restate the question.”

“Is it possible to bond with a partner of the same sex?”

“Please restate the question.”

 _This thing has no idea what I am talking about_ , Alex thought.

“How many gender types exist in Kryptonian society?”

The A.I. took several moments before responding.

“There are 2 primary physical gender types for Kryptonian beings, male and female, which have distinguishing physical and behavioral characteristics. There also exists several gender type variations that have various physical and behavior combinations, the first of which can be described as..”

“That’s sufficient,” Alex interjected. “What if 2 individuals from the same primary gender types attempt the bonding process. Is it possible?”

“Please restate the question.”

Alex sighed in frustration. How is it this thing could be so advanced and so completely clueless at the same time.

“Can I successfully bond with Kara Zor-El or not?!!”

The A.I. paused for several moments as if it was trying to reprocess the question, taking into account the previous input it had been receiving.

“Gender differentiation is not a factor in Kryptonian bonding practices. As long as the partners possess genes common to most of the known humanoid races, an extraterrestrial partnering should be possible without modification.”

Alex hardly knew what to ask next. All she wanted to try to do was discover if it would be possible for her to somehow solve the bonding problem with her and Kara before they ran out of time. It was unbelievable that there was no concept of gender discrimination or bias on Krypton. And to think it was all lost in the blink of an eye..

“Does this mean that same sex couples are capable of biological reproduction?”

“Please restate the question”

 _Dammit, apparently I need to omit the concept of same-sex as a determining factor to this thing,_ Alex considered.

“Can Kara and I have children if we complete the bonding process?”

“ All bonded partners are capable of producing offspring either clinically or biologically. ”

“But, the sex organs,” Alex said. “Don’t they each perform a specific reproductive function?”

“Kryptonian physiology is a combination of sexual and asexual characteristics. Biological reproduction is achieved without the need for a specific organ containing a distinguishing chromosome or gamete. Reproduction only requires a combination of genetic material from two or more participants.”

Alex shifted her eyes to the floor of the room and around the walls. She also turned and checked the door just in case J'onn or Winn or who knows who else might have slipped in and been watching in lurid fascination.

Alex turned back and addressed the image of Alura Zor-El.

“Can you list for me the exact material requirements, attributes, temperature variations, blood pressure statistics and heart rate necessary during the mating activity that would finalize the bonding process?”

The A.I. began to list the physiological measurements and requirements present during the mating activity that would be sufficient to complete the bonding process. Alex pulled out her notebook and started writing furiously, carefully capturing every detail.


	11. KARA

Alex stepped into the apartment with her medical bag in hand. Kara was unexpectedly waiting on the couch.

She looked dreadful, and barely awake.

“Why are you out here on the couch?” Alex asked. But it wasn’t accusatory. Alex was trying to project only concern and understanding.

Kara looked up at Alex and motioned for her to sit beside her.

“Please sit Alex. We need to talk.”

Alex set her bag down and slowly lowered herself to the couch facing her sister.

Kara’s lips were quivering as tears streamed from her eyes. Alex held both of her hands to steady her as best as possible.

“Alex, I know it’s been this funny thing about people mistaking us for a couple. And we’ve always laughed it off.” Kara looked up and Alex kept her gaze trying to stay strong . “But haven’t you ever wondered why we need to be near each other so much? Be with each other? Even touch each other?” Alex searched herself for a practical answer but before she could marginalize it Kara continued.

“Well neither did I. I just thought it was all just normal sister stuff. But there were times I needed you so badly I was even sick with it.”

Alex resisted chiming in.

“That first year when you went to college, and you weren’t at home everyday, I was miserable. I couldn’t sleep very well, and I actually got sick a few times.”

Alex felt her stomach turn sightly. How could she have been so oblivious.

“Then I flew to your dorm and spent the night. I missed you so much and I just couldn’t help it, no matter how much trouble I would get into.”

Alex remembered the first such occurrence that resulted in Kara spending the night. That turned into weekly visits until Alex had to insist that Kara at least stop sneaking out to see her.

“Then when I moved here and we were back in each other’s lives, I’ve never felt more whole, complete and happy.”

Alex agreed inwardly. She didn’t look back fondly on her college years. They were a struggle as she tried to discover who she was and what she wanted to become. The stresses of overachieving while disliking herself was almost unbearable. She really wasn’t sure how she made it through school at all while constantly drunk and miserable. But it never occurred to her that it was her own separation from Kara that could have been the issue all along.

“We do everything together. We eat together. And most of the time if you’re not sleeping over here, I am with you in your apartment.”

Alex tried to do some mental calculation on just how many nights they routinely spent together, or for that matter, apart.

“But then you came out. And you started seeing Maggie.” Kara looked down as she came to that part. She just couldn’t keep looking into Alex’s face without completely breaking down.

Alex began to cry herself, the realization setting in.

Kara took a breath and tried to continue with her mouth quivering. “You were busy with more going on--which was great by the way--I was really-really happy for you! But I started to get sick again. So I went to consult the archives. Then I found out what was wrong with me.”

Alex protested, “what are you talking about? There is nothing at all wrong with you. You are perfect in every…” Kara smiled through the tears.

“You’re the perfect one. Always protecting me and sacrificing your priorities for mine.”

Alex interjected again. “Kara now that we know what’s happened to us we can talk about it. We can figure it out..”

Kara shook her head. “I can’t Alex. I’m out of time. I can’t hold it at bay anymore and my body is forcing me to reset.” Kara squeezed Alex’s hands.

“The bond was real and genuine. I know that with all my heart. Our close and consistent proximity to each other was sufficient to extend the “courtship”, but the recent change in our lifestyle has set off a process that no amount of casual interaction can reverse. There’s nothing I can do to stop it now.”

Alex was panicking. This wasn’t fair. Too much to process and not enough time.

She shook her head. “No. You were fine this morning. Your fever had broken and your symptoms had subsided.”

Kara’s tears were still streaming and she had trouble forcing her quivering mouth to allow her to speak. “That’s all last night did Alex. It just reduced the symptoms.” Kara raised Alex’s hand to her forehead. Alex could feel the searing fever was back, even if it reduced slightly, reacting to her touch.

Alex paused as she tried to collect her thoughts on what to say next.

“Kara, do you love me?”

Kara’s head was slumped downward. She squeezed her eyelids closed trying as much as possible to maintain her composure as the tears were leaking down her cheeks. She could only nod in acknowledgement.

Alex placed her hand against the side of Kara’s feverishly hot cheek, and as gently as possible encouraged her to look up at her. Kara complied, daring to meet Alex’s green eyes.

“Then why are you trying so hard to break up with me?” Alex said gently.

Kara started to explain. “Because you don’t feel the same way that I do..”

“That is bullshit Kara.” Alex snapped. Kara stopped, her expression stunned. But Alex continued.

“And you know it.” Alex stated accusingly.

Kara swallowed. Unsure how to react.

Alex closed her eyes briefly as she prepared to lay it out and all on the line. If this really was what it came down to, then it was either go for broke or shut up and go home.

She took a breath and decided to go for broke.

“Kara, I love you. I have since I was 14. You cannot possibly doubt that you are the most important thing in my life. There is absolutely no person on the face of this earth, any alternate earth, or any place in the known or unknown universe that could possibly ever mean more to me than you do.”

“Alex--”

“I’m not done Kara,” Alex stated authoritatively. Kara knew when it was time to submit to Alex’s authority and right now was that time.

“I cannot lose you, do you understand that? It is simply unacceptable. I am incapable of surviving without you. I have known it my entire adult life. Every time you are hurt or in danger it terrifies me to my core because when I say that I would do anything for you I mean that I would rip the limbs from anyone or anything that threatened or hurt you; without hesitation.”

Alex could feel her voice was raising from the intensity of her statement. But she didn’t want to alarm Kara. So she paused briefly to collect herself and continue.

“The only reason you and I have not dealt with this until now is pure denial. Neither one of us has been willing to risk losing what we have together. Your damn Kryptonian physiology has forced us to finally acknowledge this truth whether we are ready to or not. And now we don’t even have the luxury of time. Time to discuss it, time to reflect, and time to acknowledge this undeniable truth between us.”

Alex stared intently into Kara’s blue eyes. “That we are two halves of one soul that cannot survive without the other.”

At some point Kara started smiling. But she didn’t dare interrupt. It was far too good to be true, if even too late.

Alex reached around to her medical bag behind her grabbing the straps and yanking it into her lap. Kara watched curiously waiting. While rummaging through it, Alex continued.

“I’ve also been researching our problem, and I think I have the solution.” Just then she pulled out a small black nylon case with a zipper around it’s edge. Alex raised the side of her hand to her eyes wiping away the wetness enough so she could see what she was doing.

Kara watched as Alex unzipped the case and folded open the pouch. Inside and held in place by small elastic straps were two syringes capped with clear plastic protective tips over the needles. One of the caps had a faint green glow within from what was evidently a Kryptonite needle.

Kara flinched slightly.

Alex closed her eyes but faced Kara as she began to explain. “I consulted the archives as well. You and I only have one shot at this and it is nearly expired. When you finish purging my DNA from your body there won’t be any going back and trying again. Both of us will reject a second attempt at bonding, no matter how we feel.” Alex opened her eyes.

“And I am terrified of how that turns out. I can’t imagine waking up the next day without loving you. I can’t stomach the thought of you not needing me in your life as much as I know that I need you. So even if we never--consummate our relationship, I just don’t want to lose any of what I feel for you, or what you might feel for me.”

Kara patiently waited for the full explanation.

“So I prepared these cocktails to complete the bonding process. They will satisfy the same conditions as… sexual intercourse will apparently provide for compounding our genetic material and the chemical reactions from the activities associated with… well you know what I’m trying to say.”

Kara gave a short giggle raising her knuckles to her mouth trying to stifle the laugh.

“Well when you put it like that it all sound so clinical, so maybe I don’t actually know what you’re trying to say,” Kara teased.

Alex tried to put on an air of seriousness. “Kara, please this is not easy for me.”

Kara reigned in her grin and tried to put on a serious look, but only succeeded in looking silly.

“I know, I don’t think this is easy for either of us. Are you saying you want to try to complete the bonding process with these injections?”

“Yes, that’s it exactly” Alex exhaled in exasperation as if Kara’s understanding was worth it albeit a struggle to obtain. “That is of course, assuming you want this as well?”

Kara smiled warmly, with no goofy facade at all. “There is nothing in my life that can possibly compare to completing the bonding process with you Alex. You are the love of my life, and finally being able to express that openly to you is the happiest moment I can ever imagine.”

Alex’s expression was almost shock. But she was still panicking. They were running out of time and she didn’t want to waste a second and risk losing it all, particularly now that they both knew.

“Ok then--good. Ok..” Alex nodded and looked down placing the pouch on the coffee table. She reached back into her bag again to extract the alcohol and cotton swabs to get on with it.”

Kara reached forward and took Alex’s hands in hers leaning in as she spoke. Alex paused.

“Don’t you think this is a little, impersonal? Kinda--I don’t know, takes the fun out of it don’t you think?”

Alex was flustered. “Well, I just don’t want to rush, I mean--I’m not even sure if you’ve ever really--or if you’d even want to, you know with me, at least right now..” Kara squeezed her hands and grinned.

Kara leaned closer placing their foreheads together. Alex could feel the heat from her fever still there.

“I trust you Alex. More than anyone. There’s no one I ever wanted to be with besides you.”

Alex closed her eyes and tilted her head, daring to risk it, hoping to god she wasn’t misinterpreting Kara’s intentions. Kara didn’t hesitate as she met Alex halfway. Their lips pressed softly together for the first time and both of them felt as if their hearts might burst from their chests. Alex’s experience got the better of her as instinct took over. She cupped the back of Kara’s neck leaning in to intensify the kiss. Kara responded warmly allowing Alex to draw her in. Alex pushed forward laying Kara down on the couch, her free hand brushing Kara’s hair behind her ear. Both girls could feel their intensity starting to accelerate when suddenly Kara muffled something and broke free.

Alex startled, retreated slightly. “Are you ok? Am I hurting you?”

“No no, not at all,” Kara stated trying not to alarm Alex. “It’s just that..”

“What? Just what?” Alex had no idea what was wrong. Dammit! She pushed it too far.

“Alex stop.” Kara smiled. “I’m ok, I just don’t, you know.. I don’t want our first time to be here. On the couch.”

“Oh!” Alex said with relief. “Well, should we, you know, move? Should we go into the bedroom?”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “I think that would be nice.”

Alex shifted off Kara sitting up.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

“This is a little embarrassing. But I’m still pretty weak. I think you might have to carry me,” she said a little sheepishly.

Alex smirked betraying some skepticism in the claim. But she stood and scooped up Kara in her arms anyway. If Kara wanted to be carried then that was what she was going to get.

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and buried her face into the crook of Alex’s neck. She always knew how strong and vibrant Alex was, but in her weakened state she couldn’t have possibly appreciated it as much as she did right now.

Alex laid her gently on the bed and crawled up next to Kara, positioning herself over her. Kara gave a small laugh.

“I’m not sure how much good I’m going to be. I can barely move and to be honest, I’ve never really done this before. With a girl I mean..”

Alex grinned devilishly as she cupped the side of Kara’s face. “Just lay back and relax. I’ll do all the work.”


	12. Morning

Alex opened her eyes. Laying on her back with her head softly nestled into the pillow, her eyes began to take in the morning light softly illuminating the bedroom. She must have opened the shades at some point. Alex thought to herself. It made her smile.

Blond hair was draped across her chest and up onto her cheek. Her Kryptonian soulmate was laying almost totally on top of her with her head tucked under her chin, a leg draped over both of her own, and an arm resting on her chest.

Alex’s right arm was across Kara’s back holding her in place. She wondered for a moment if she had stayed that way all night, but then she was pretty sure the shades had still been drawn closed when they began their… when they completed the bonding process .

Alex laughed a little inwardly as she did her own word-play to herself.

The heat from her bedmate was radiating through her, but she wondered for a moment if it was higher than normal. Slowly, she reached over with her left arm and gently placed the back of her hand to Kara’s forehead.

Warm, but not hot, Alex thought to herself. Was it enough? Did they get to it in time?

Kara was breathing normally and regularly, and unless she was an expert faker, she was still deeply asleep. That was just as well Alex thought. Kara would need a few days to recover her strength.

As gently as she could manage, Alex maneuvered herself out from beneath her sleeping Kryptonian and stood up from the bed. She reached down and grabbed her t-shirt from off the floor and pulled it on, and then walked out into the common room.

The morning light was faint, barely 6am she estimated. She made a trip to the bathroom and then returned to the common room again. Her eyes fell upon the black pouch unused from the night before. She picked it up and folded it open. The green glow of the Kryptonite needle was still illuminating the syringe prepared for Kara.

Alex crept back into the bedroom and as carefully as she could manage tried to crawl back into position without disturbing her sleeping beauty. Kara stirred and draped her arm back over Alex, but the feeling wasn’t quite right.

“ You have to take that off. No 'ucky t-shirt,” Kara mumbled sleepily.

Alex smiled and sat up slightly, pulling the shirt up over and off her, casting it back down on the floor. Kara scooted back in place pulling herself tightly against and partially on top of Alex.

“That’s better,” she exhaled relaxing back into the embrace.

Alex still had the black pouch in her left hand. She opened it slightly with her thumb, staring at the syringes still attached inside, wondering if they might still be necessary.

“I still love you,” Kara stated. Alex glanced down and saw that Kara was watching her study the pouch.

“And I love you more than anything,” Alex said warmly. “But what if..”

“I feel a lot better Alex,” Kara said. “I really do.”

“You still feel warm to me,” Alex said with concern. “I’m just afraid that maybe we might not have done enough..”

“Seriously?” Kara exclaimed. “You don’t think three times was enough?”

Alex chuckled herself. “Was it really three times? I think I lost count.”

Kara shifted and leaned up on her elbow so she could look at Alex more directly. “Well after I nearly passed out, I got an unexpected second wind, “ she said grinning.

Alex smirked at the reminder. “Yeah I remember, I think we nearly broke the bed with the second round.”

Alex shifted back to the pouch, doubt creeping back into her expression.

“You can still give it to me if you want to,” Kara offered. “Will it hurt anything?”

“No not at all” Alex stated. “It’s the precise formula needed for completing the bonding process. Assuming that it wasn’t already satisfied.”

“Well then there’s no downside right?” Kara asked.

“No. I’m just wondering if..”

\--”Here, give me yours,” Kara stated. She reached across and freed Alex’s syringe from the elastic straps holding it in place.

“We’ll do it together,” Kara said smiling.

“You don’t think it’s a little creepy? Poking each other with needles?” Alex said grimacing.

Kara grinned. “If it makes you feel better then I think it’s what we should do. Besides, then we can get on to poking each other in much better ways,” Kara said with her own devilish wink.

Alex laughed openly. “Ok, sit up.”

Kara sat up and crossed her legs facing Alex, as Alex pulled out some cotton swabs and alcohol. She soaked the swabs with the alcohol and dabbed it to the each of their shoulders, preparing the injection spots.

Alex carefully cleared each of the syringes of air pockets, handing hers back to Kara.

“Are you ready?” Alex asked. Kara nodded.

They each positioned their needles against the injection site. Kara went first pushing the needle passed Alex’s firm skin into the muscle.

Alex braced herself with her left hand to Kara’s right shoulder and with her other hand carefully placed the kryptonite needle to Kara and applied pressure. It surprisingly slid into Kara’s skin with relative ease.

Kara hissed and grimaced slightly.

Alex looked into her face with alarm. “Oh no! Does that hurt? I’m so sorry!” But Kara couldn’t help the snicker that escaped as she tried to hold in the laugh.

Alex furrowed her brows and smacked her other shoulder with her free hand. “Faker. You don’t feel that at all do you!”

“No not really,” Kara admitted. But she enjoyed the brief panic Alex displayed at her feigned discomfort.

Each positioned their thumb over the plunging end of the syringe preparing to push the cocktail into their respective bodies.

Alex looked back into Kara’s blue eyes. Kara smiled broadly and nodded. Alex nodded back.

“Wait,” Kara interjected. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alex’s. Detaching just slightly she whispered, “forever together”

Alex smiled, tears forming. “forever together” she returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when I finished this story, the result included subjects like withdrawal symptoms, and injections. I assure you all that there is no intent on my part to draw any parallel to drug use, or somehow romanticize it in any way. My original idea was only focused on a biological connection between Kara and Alex by way of the bond between them and using it as a way to bring them together. The rest just kind of fell into place as I explored it.  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment. This is my first fanfic story so I’m curious about the feedback. Thanks!


End file.
